


Big chompers

by ice_mask



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, This Is STUPID, is it smut?, it just lewd, stop reading this, this was a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_mask/pseuds/ice_mask
Summary: This was so embarrassing to writeThis is off of a idea me and a friend made :D fuck you
Relationships: Hank J. Wimbleton/Turbo (oc)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Big chompers

**Author's Note:**

> This was so embarrassing to write 
> 
> This is off of a idea me and a friend made :D fuck you

“Holy shit!”

turbo stand infront of hank, having a grip around the collar of his sweatshirt. Hank has his mask down and his mouth was being forced open.   
  


“Hey! Let go on my— mhgm!-“ A swift smack from hank hit turbo hands. 

“why didn’t you tell me you have sharp ass teeth?! We been fucking dating for a month now! Shouldn’t you be telling me this type of shit?” Turbo whined, sparks of Electricity flickers around his antennas. “why do you even keep the mask on if you have teeth like that?!”

“it because of... _these?”_ Hank pointed to the sides of his mouth. Scars wrapped around his head, starting at the corners of his mouth.   
  


Turbo grumbled, he never liked him hiding his scars, he loved everything about him, even the scars that he knows that will never go away. And hank sharp teeth is a new thing to love. He grabbed hank again, pulling his mouth apart to show just a bit of his teeth and gums. Turbo Orange eyes, which glowed most of the time, darted around in his mouth, being completely mesmerized.   
  


”I’m gonna bite you.” 

”do it and I’ll punch the shit out of you and put Ms. Bella on you too.“ 

hsnk shuddered. The idea of that grey furball being anywhere near him made him completely disgusted. The idea of that **thing** being on him made him wanna kill himself. Turbo giggled, pulling hank mouth more open, shoving two of his fingers in the side of his mouth, pulling at his cheek to keep it open. 

hank gasped, grabbing turbo arm. He was tempted to bite his hand off but, a idea flashed through his head, making him slightly smirk. He grabbed the straps of his goggles, pulling them on the top of his head. This caught turbo attention, making him look at the man grey eyes. 

as his attention was away from his mouth, he grabbed his wrist and laid his tongue under his fingers, making turbo flinch. Hank laughed as seeing his face flushed up. Turbo murmured something before turning his head, trying to not make eye contact with the guy who basically licking his hand. Drool slide down his hand and hank chin, making more electricity spark around turbo.

”mhm..alright I’ll stop.” Hank pulled his hand away, a string of spit connected his mouth and turbo hand. Turbo covered his face with his non-covered spit hand, horribly hiding his completely red face.   
  


“...fuck. You.” Turbo hissed at him, pulling his hand away from him. 

“Hah! I’m sorry! That was the only way for you to stop!...and tease you at the same time.” Hank pulled turbo him closer by his waist, kissing his cheek, which respectfully made turbo wiggle out of his grip. 

  
  
  


turbo stared at his hand, which was still covered in spit.

_no. Please don’t do what I think your gonna do. Please don’t. This is so nasty please-_

Turbo slightly licked at the spit, making every voice in his head go crazy.


End file.
